The present invention relates to a multifunctional sprinkler structure, comprising a water motor having an outlet seat and a top cover mounted to a top-end side, and two adjusting seats and a water supply seat assembled onto a bottom-end side wherein barriers of the outlet seat and water-guiding ribs of the spray nozzle are utilized to correspond to the direction of the water flow so that the water discharge can be easily switched to eject either in more direct and forceful column-like spray or in more expanding spray.
Conventional sprinklers (referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,488 and German Patent No. DE4329616A1) include some disadvantages. For example, when the sprinkling control unit is adjusted to swing to the maximum angle, a switch shaft can hinder the smooth rotation of the sprinkler, which tends to make the sprinkler fail to swing a full 360 degrees and cause uneven distribution of the water discharge sprinkled onto the lawn thereon. Thus, the conventional sprinklers are reduced in function.